ACTG 360: The purpose of this study is to look at the relationship between the amount of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) in the blood and the amount of Cytomegalovirus (CMV) in the blood, and whether the patient will develop CMV disease. Additionally, because the patient will be on highly active antiretroviral therapy the study will look at the effect of this drug therapy on the development of CMV disease.